


The Very Last Time

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Very Last Time

Your dress was wrinkled, candles burned out, food cold, playlist long since exhausted. You were past mad, now you were just mourning your lost perfect night. You’d tried, albeit in vain, to get in touch with Natasha. There was no mission to complete, no evil force to defeat, no target to take out. She just wasn’t there. 

You’d convinced the team and everyone who lived in the compound to avoid the common room tonight. The perfect date had been planned and you had everything in order. Her favorite food, catered from that little restaurant in Little Italy that she always went out of her way to eat at. Even if it was just a small container of pasta to go, she would always give you that look. The one that had you revisiting the conversation years ago in which she had told you just how much she owed the little Russian couple who owned the restaurant. Red in her ledger, she said. She owed them her life.

Everything was perfect and the night had been a disaster. She hadn't even shown up. Every single detail was for naught.

It was almost 5 hours from the agreed upon time for dinner before FRIDAY alerted you that Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton had returned to the building. You couldn't bring yourself to question why Barton was here. You didn't have the energy to meet her at the door or to even leave the chair you'd planned to sit in for your date.

Tonight was supposed to be important but instead it was forlorn and forgotten.

30 minutes or so after FRIDAY's initial intrusion, Natasha walked in. She seemed more calm than you expected.

"Uh- hey. I didn't expect you to still be up."

"I was waiting for you." you didn't lift your head from where it was resting on your hand. "I had plans for tonight. Guess you had your own? Forgot to tell me." your eyes were brimming with tears and your throat was burning.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't- I couldn't. I can't explain it I just couldn't be here." she was unreadable. Of all the women, you just had to be in love with a world class spy.

"Tash, where were you tonight? I planned this for weeks. You know how important it was for you to be here. You didn't have a mission, Steve said he made a point to pull you from any assignments that could come up this week. No one knew where you were." you stood up and started clearing the table as you spoke. Whatever you had hoped would transpire tonight, it couldn't happen like this.

"I told you when we started this that I wasn't signing up for the long term stuff. That I couldn't have the whole picture." her arms were crossed over her chest.

"That's unfair and you know it Natasha. That was years ago. We have been together for years and now this is coming up?" you closed the fridge door a little too hard as you put away your untouched perfect meal.

"I went to the bar to think an-" she started.

"Are you drunk? Did you stand me up and make Clint pick you up from the bar?" you couldn't wait for her to give you her excuse.

"Clint picked me up from a man's house. I am trying to explain myself to you but you won't stop interrupting me. This is why I called him."

"He picked you up from a m- what the fuck Natasha?" you felt like you'd been kicked square in the chest.

Everything was wrong. She looked like she had been pulled apart at the seams and she smelled like sweat and cologne. It was all wrong. None of this was supposed to go this way; you subconsciously palmed the small velvet cube in the pocket of your dress.

You couldn't even make eye contact with her now. Your hand subconsciously found the necklace you'd found so much comfort in since she'd given it to you. You wrapped your hand around the pendant and pulled as hard as you could, breaking the clasp. You let it fall to the ground and started towards the door, not bothering to turn back to look at her. To search for enough remorse in her features to take her back as you always had. This time was different.

It didn’t take you long to find Steve. He was the one who talked you through how tonight was going to go and you couldn’t separate him from the blame in your head.

He was in a small seating area, the majority of the team bar Clint scattered around the room. They were happy, it was calm. You almost stopped yourself from approaching him but you were spotted as soon as you stepped through the door and had to follow through.

Tony, Sam, and Rhodey let out cheers as you walked in. You realized that by this point, everyone knew what you were planning to do tonight. Steve stood to face you.

You didn't let anything make you hesitate now. You pulled the small velvet covered box from your pocket and slammed it against Steve's chest.

"You said she was ready." he scrambled to catch the box before it hit the ground. Spinning on your heel, you turned to Tony who looked like he was ready to swallow his tongue. Sam and Rhodey looked ready to crawl into a hole and never return.

"Thanks for letting me hang around so long, Tony. I won't be around anymore. I'll let you know where to send my shit when I figure it out." you couldn't be there anymore.

"Wait, you're leaving because Tasha said no?" Steve sounded hurt.

"No, Steve. I'm leaving because Natasha didn’t show up. She was off with a man whose name I don’t even know. I'm sure you can ask Clint for the specifics." you didn't give your broken heart the satisfaction of seeing the slow burn develop in the hearts of the people you'd come to consider family. You just left.

It would be the last time you'd ever leave the Avenger's compound. The last time you’d see most of the team. The last time you’d let Natasha's fear of commitment turn you into the desperate to be loved person that you weren't.


End file.
